


Happiness

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Series: Daja [life after Namorn] [3]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daja & Serah discuss Lark & Rosethorn's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

“Did you ever realize they were, you know, a thing?” The girl’s voice roused Daja from a half-sleep as she blinked blearily at the ceiling. Stretching, she nuzzled into Serah’s long blonde hair.

“Hm?” Still rubbing sleep from her eyes, Daja glanced at Serah again. Serah was Rizu by no means: she had blonde hair that seemed to soak in sunlight and store it up, with bright blue-grey eyes that sparkled constantly with mischief.

She kept Daja’s life interesting.

“You know. Lark and Rosethorn.” Though it seemed perfectly natural for Serah to be naked in bed with a woman, she knew others didn’t always regard it as such. Luckily her papa’s sister had dedicated herself to the Winding Circle and had eased him into the idea of it.

“Oh. It took a while. Briar noticed first.” Kissing Serah’s nose affectionately, Daja started getting dress, picking up clothing as she moved around the room- sorting everyday work clothes from Serah’s feminine bits of lace.

“Hm.” Serah frowned, making her face seem serious (like it so rarely was). “Well. I hope we can be as happy as them,” she finally said, standing up to wiggle into her clothing.

“I like to think we are,” Daja replied quietly, adjusting her shirt. As Serah moved forward to help her, she caught the smile on her lips before she turned to kiss her. Her “parents”, while not her true parents, had set a rather apt example she supposed.

Happiness, in any form, kept you young.


End file.
